2.1 ETHNOBOTANICAL USES OF EXTRACTS FROM THE CROTON TREE AND FROM CALOPHYLLUM INOPHYLUM
A number of different Croton tree species, including Croton salutaris, Croton gossypifolius, Croton palanostima, Croton lechleri, Croton erythrochilus and Croton draconoides, found in South America, produce a red viscous latex sap called Sangre de Drago. It is most often utilized by mixed descent and native people of the Peruvian Amazon for flu and diarrhea. It is taken internally for tonsillitis, throat infections, tuberculosis, peptic ulcers, intestinal disorders, rheumatism and to enhance fertility and is used by both adults and children. It is also used extensively to stop bleeding, herpes, and for wound healing. The sap is placed directly on open wounds as an anti-infective and to accelerate the healing process. It is applied to the gums of patients after tooth extractions. It is also utilized as a vaginal wash in cases of excessive bleeding.
It has been shown that Sangre de Drago from Croton draconoides and from Croton lechleri contains an alkaloid identified as taspine, which exhibits anti-inflammatory activity, Persinos et al., 1979, J. Pharm. Sci., 68:124. Taspine has also been shown to inhibit RNA-directed DNA polymerase activity in the myeloblastosis virus, Rauscher leukemia virus and Simian sarcoma virus (Sethi, 1977, Canadian J. Pharm. Sci., 12:7).
Calophyllum inophylum is a tree ranging from India to East Africa to Polynesia. Seed oil is used in folk medicine as an antiparasitic in treatment of scabies, ringworm and dermatosis as well as other uses such as for analgesia. In Indo-China the powdered resin is used for ulcers and wound healing. In Indonesia the bark is applied externally to treat swollen glands and internally as a diuretic. The sap is used as an emollient for chest pain as well as for tumors and swelling. Leaf extracts are used as a wash for inflamed eyes. The Cambodians use leaf extracts in inhalations for treatment of vertigo and migraine. The Samoans use the sap as an arrow poison.